


Pyjama Pants

by mxction



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: DNF, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Gream - Freeform, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Oneshot, Song: Pyjama Pants (Cavetown), Songfic, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxction/pseuds/mxction
Summary: Title: pyjama pants by cavetowngeorge and dream comfort eachother and begin to catch feelings for one another
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: DNF Spotify Playlist





	Pyjama Pants

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing i hope you enjoy!!  
> please don’t send this to cc’s or push it in their faces thank you :)  
> if any cc mentions they’re uncomfortable with fanfiction like this i’ll take it down immediately

  
George sat with his head pushed against his couch, tears falling down his cheeks he struggles to find a reason to why he’s crying   
His heart hurts and he’s not sure why.He spent the last three hours crying himself into a migraine until he hears his phone ping.

“Hey George, should I come over and we can watch a movie, call me :)” 

  
He examines the message he received from his best friend. It’s nothing unusual it’s became a common message since he moved to Florida and was only a ten minute drive from Dreams house 

George instantly sits up and tries to catch his breath and sound at least slightly normal until he can excuse his raspy voice to just waking up. 

He calls his friend, this time not on FaceTime which is strange to Dream, they always FaceTime, but he doesn’t question it.

George didn’t want Dream to see his face puffy, still stinging from the tears. 

“Hi Dream” George manages to mumble realising himself at that point he wasn’t completely done crying.

“Hi George” Dream says, George can hear the smile in is voice.

“Is everything okay” the blond man adds after not hearing a reply from George 

George is struggling to hold back tears he doesn’t want to cry on the phone to Dream, that’s just embarrassing. He knows Dream wouldn’t judge him but the idea of being so vulnerable scares him

“Uh, Yeah” He chokes in reply.

“George what’s wrong?” Dream almost commands an answer

“I just feel a little ill, My heads sore” 

“George”

“Please don’t lie to me”

Those words cut George like a knife, He doesn’t want to lie to Dream but he feels as though he doesn’t have a Choice 

He feels lost, What’s he meant to do in this situation. He doesn’t even know why he feels like this how could he explain it to someone else.

“I’m coming over” he says after not getting a reply for what feels like forever 

“No dont, please” He pleads

“Why not george, Please talk to me” It hurts Dream when George does this,it’s not the first he acted like this

“I don’t want you to see me like this” George explains still taking long breaths

_cause my face is red and ugly, i’m afraid that you won’t love me_

“Like what George? Are you safe? What’s happened?” he questions a million things running through his head at once 

“I’m safe, nothings happened, I don’t know what’s wrong” in attempt to reassure Dream.

“I’m coming over. Okay? I want to be there for you George you know that right? I care about you, we all do, me ,sapnap bad, everyone. I promise”

“Dream please I’m okay” he lies.

“I’ll see you soon” he hangs up the phone preparing himself making sure he has his keys and wallet before leaving the house.

_he comes over anyway_

George goes to the bathroom and washes his face in attempt to wipe the red staining off his face, it doesn’t work.

He tries to make himself look less like a mess. He doesn’t want to be seen in a state like this.

He hears a gentle knock on his door he opens it slowly to see the tall man smiling with a plastic white bag in his hand, filled with the usual snacks. 

As he walks in the door the smaller man wraps his arms around him. It’s unlike George to be affectionate. It caught Dream off guard.

He embraced him for a moment then George pulling back weirded out by the fact he had just done that, he wasn’t sure why but it felt right.

“I’m sorry I don’t-“ George tries to explain himself

“It’s okay, George” Dream smiles 

They move to his living room and before George gets a chance to turn on the tv Dream speaks 

“Now tell me what’s wrong”

That question instantly brings George to tears. He doesn’t know what’s wrong. He wishes he did.

“I don’t know Dream” he chokes

“Hey hey hey hey, it’s okay it’s okay” Dream says lifting George’s face so that they make eye contact.   
His gaze burns.

_holds my face, says it’s okay_

“I’m here” Dream whispers so quietly that George could only make out what he said by reading his lips.

George relaxes, the reassurance of just having someone there helps 

“I think you’re having panic attacks George, I get them too sometimes it’s normal, you’ll be okay” Dream knows how to make people feel safe

They talk for a bit then decide to put in a movie or a “film” as George would say and Dream would mock him for.

They watched a shitty comedy that ended up just becoming background noise by the end of the night

Dream fell asleep with his head resting on Georges chest on the sofa 

_and you rest your hand, on my pyjama pants, feel my heart beat fast_

As George wakes up to see Dream almost wrapped around him.He smiles, he takes a picture of Dream to prove this to him later and somewhat embarrass him, he manages to slide out of Dreams hold without waking him 

It felt sickeningly domestic but George didn’t have a problem with it and that’s when it hit him.

Did he like his best friend? Surely not. Right? They’ve been friends for years how could he like him?

George instantly tries to think of something else almost paranoid Dream could read his mind even in his sleep.

Dream stirred with the blanket as the kettle boiled for Georges usual morning coffee, His sleeping schedule was a lot better since he’d moved, probably because he can finally talk to his friends at a decent time for him.

He drank his coffee while scrolling through twitter avoiding the thought eating at him 

“Morning” Dream smiles

“I was really meant to go home last night” he laughs rubbing his eyes 

“Guess cuddling me was better” George instantly regrets saying

“What” Dream says in his usual playful tone 

“Look” he shows the phone to Dream holding it tight so he can’t take it and delete the picture 

“Oh my god” he laughs

“You have to delete that” he basically begs 

“No” George locks his phone and places it in his pocket

“You’re the worst, send that to anybody and watch out Brit I mean it”

“i’m gonna send it to Sapnap” George jokes back

“Sure send it to Sapnap, if you want the whole of twitter to see it” Dream laughs

”fine, i guess i won’t” 

Later that night he was still thinking that stupid thought, he thought telling someone might make it go away, his first instinct was to call Alex, surely he’s the safest person to tell? He didn’t talk to Dream much not in a group, plus George trusted him 

They talked normally for a while jumping around the smp not doing anything 

“Can i tell you something Q?” He asked 

Quackity obviously replying with yes 

“I have a problem, well I don’t know if it’s a problem, I mean if I do it’s a problem, I mean I probably don’t, I just thought telling someone might make me realise I don’t you know” he rambles 

“Tell me then fucking hell” he cuts him off laughing 

“I uh think I like dream” he barely spits out of his mouth, saying it out loud felt crazy, but at the same time he felt as if he was telling the truth, finally getting something off his chest.

“Oh shit” alex says in reply   
“I mean uh, is that a good thing?” 

“I don’t think so, I thought telling you would make me realise I don’t, had the opposite effect but we move” he nervously says trying to lighten the mood

“You can’t hide behind your problems by saying “we move” george” he says in between laughs

“Theoretically i could, I probably shouldn’t, but I could”

“Seriously though what are you gonna do, this is kind of a big deal” he says in an unusually serious yet still light hearted tone 

“You think? I was thinking of just locking myself away until I can act like a normal fucking person you know?” George says defensively 

“What do you like about him?”

“I mean there isn’t really much not to like, he understands me, he listens to me, he makes me feel safe” George cringes after saying that out loud 

“Oh fuck you do like him”

“that’s what I’ve been telling you dumbass” George laughs 

“You gotta tell him man”

“What? No way. I don’t wanna ruin things between us”

“George, not telling him will put more of a strain on your friendship then telling him”

They continue to argue about why and why George shouldn’t tell Dream, Alex obviously making way better points then what George could think of, defending his point at this stage seemed less then pathetic, it seemed more as if he was trying to convince himself and not Quackity 

After spending hours talking to Alex about his feelings he decided it was time to sleep

He felt as if something was missing

As if his bed was half empty, it was. But it usually didn’t feel that way.

He found himself revisiting that photo

Wishing he could experience that again

Wishing he savoured it for even a few seconds longer

“Hi, u awake?” A message appeared on the top of his phone as he looked at the picture for what must of been the thousandth time 

It was Dream

He instantly clicks on the text replying

“Yeah, everything okay?” 

“Call?” Dreams asks

_can we call today? i just need to see your face_

George instantly clicking the FaceTime button without replying 

“Hi” Dream says almost immediately

“Heya, are you okay?” George asks

“I know it’s like 5 am but can you come over” Dream doesn’t explain himself

That alone was enough for George to instantly pull himself out of bed to leave 

“Give me like twenty minutes okay? I’ll be there soon” 

He hangs up the phone

He isn’t aware why Dream could possibly need him at this hour, he didn’t question it though,Dream needed him and that’s all that mattered.

Without even showering George brushes his teeth and puts on his shoes and leaves 

He knocks at the door of Dreams house 

Dream was visibly upset 

“What’s wrong Dream?” George wraps his arms around him, Dream resting his head in George’s shoulder before even going inside

“I needed you here, I just feel like shit, just be here with me? I’m sorry I know it’s late and I shouldn’t of called” Dream asks

“It’s okay” George smiles taking the taller man by hand bringing him to the living room where the fire is lit, they sit and joke distracting themselves 

It’s like deja vu but this time it’s him being there for Dream, it felt different but still right 

They comforted eachother 

“Thank you” Dream said

It was probably 10 am at this time, it was unbelievably bright outside but they hid under the covers like little kids 

“For what?” George says almost forgetting he asked him to come over at 5am

“Being here, I don’t know, your great George you know that, you’re my best friend” dream giggles

The word friend hurts George, it shouldn’t. That’s what they are. Friends. He wishes they could be more 

“And you’re mine” he smiles back, somewhat regretting saying they’re just friends 

They fell asleep at 11am, they felt like had stayed up pass their bed time and they didn’t want anyone to find out 

They woke up at 5pm, well george woke up first, Dream in the same position as before, George could hear his heart pounding and was hoping dream couldn’t 

This time George didn’t try get out of Dream’s hug, he enjoyed it, way more then he should’ve 

  
The overnight late night meet ups became a regular thing for the pair

  
“So what’s going on between you and George?” Sapnap asked the blond as George left their house for the fourth time this week

“What do you mean?” Dream replied genuinely confused by the question 

Him and George are just friends, They always have been, Since he was 17

“Oh come on” Sapnap huffs 

“You don’t spend a night without him, and you’re trying to tell me there is nothing between you?”

“Yes Sapnap we are just friends, Like me and you”

“No not like me and you, we don’t share a bed six days a week Clay” the shorter man adds 

“So? He’s just affectionate and shit” Dream says, trying to rationalise with not only Sapnap

“Dude, he’s never even hugged me” 

“Sapnap i don’t know what you want me to say” Dream laughs 

“Just tell me you’re dating and stop being weird about it, we don’t keep secrets you know that man” Sapnap basically begs 

“We aren’t dating”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, you can trust me”

Sapnap still has a hard time believing it 

“Friends with benefits?” He questioned 

“What, no nick what the fuck” Dream laughs at even the thought of it 

“He just stays over sometimes? Friends do that, you wouldn’t know cause you only talk to us and Karl” he pokes fun at him 

“That’s just not true, I get so many bitches” Sapnap boasts pulling pop-tarts from the top shelf and placing them in the toaster 

“Promise me you’ll tell George how you feel?” He bargains with his friend 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Dream says now picking at his fingers to avoid making eye contact 

“You’re obviously not ready to talk to me about it, think about it okay?” Sapnap says putting his food on a plate to bring to his room

“Fine” Dream smiles and walks to the couch 

  
He didn’t have to think very long, deep down he knew George was more then a friend to him 

He was all he could think about

His stupid accent

His soft features

His unfunny jokes that still made him laugh

Fuck

Sapnap was right

“Can i come over? I want to talk about something” he messaged the older boy

The message seemed so formal, it was so early, it was just completely unlike Dream

“Uh yeah, you don’t have to ask you know that” George replies, some what shaking

It’s probably nothing he thinks to himself  
He drags himself to shower to wash away the nerves

“I’ll be over in like half an hour” Dream sends back

He doesn’t realise how snappy he’s coming across 

“I’m going to George’s, I’m gonna tell him” he pushes his head around Sapnaps door

“Fucking finally, good luck bro” the younger one says

  
He gets into his car wrapping his fingers around the wheel  
He pushes his head back against the seat with an exhale

It’s gonna be fine

He doesn’t expect George to like him back, why would he? They’re only friends. 

  
“I have something we should probably talk about too” George sends 

Dream sees the message appear on his phone that’s attached to the dashboard by a plastic contraption 

Dream ignores it and continues driving 

Once he arrived to George’s house he was sure he had cried but honestly he didn’t remember, none of it felt real

How the fuck did he manage to catch feelings for his best friend 

“Hi” he smiles at the brunet that opens the door 

  
They walks to the kitchen , where they usually confide 

“You said you uh had something to talk about” George stuttered

“And you said the same” Dream avoids the statement 

“Yeah”

the silence was deafening

“You go first” the smaller man says, eyes almost welling with tears

“George i don’t know how to say this, and I’m so sorry but if I don’t I’ll go cra-“ he gets cut off

George isn’t sure where he got this sudden rush of confidence but in that moment it felt right

George brings his lips to meet Dreams and places a hand on his stubbled face

He feels a smile grow at the side of the other mans mouth 

“I mean yeah, that’s exactly what I was gonna say” Dream pulls away placing his hands on the older mans hips

“I probably shouldn’t of done that” George laughs

“I’m glad you did” 

“I’ve been in denial for so long George, it took pandas fucking integrating me for me to realise”

George smiled at the nickname pandas   
It always brought back memories to when they were younger, when they’d first met 

“I’ve known for a while now” George cups Dreams face,then resting his forehead against the blonds 

  
_what if we held hands_   
_In our pyjama pants?_   
_Let our hearts beat complete at last_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed, if u did consider leaving kudos !  
> twitter - mxction


End file.
